ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PK: KH III Cutscene 7
(The scene shifts back to a police car in the city, carrying Rhyme and Reason off to jail.) Rhyme: You know, I wish I was wrapped in FLEECE… not sitting here captured by the PO--- Reason: STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP, STOP, STOP IT! Rhyme: POP IT, POP IT, POP POP POP IT! Reason: THAT’S IT! I’ve had it! You and I-- we’re DONE! I can’t do this any more! Rhyme: What? Because we’re captured? I’ll just bust through the floor! (Pounds her feet and busts through the floor of the police car, then digs her heels into the pavement, bring the car to a stop. Then she uses her super speed to break free and ties up the officer.) Officer Jim: Hey, no fair! (Rhyme opens the door and gets out.) Rhyme: All right, buddy, we’re back in SEASON! Look out world, for Rhyme and --- hey, where you going? Reason: I’m leaving. Rhyme: But I resolve our problem! I broke us FREE! Now we can go back to our big crime SPREE! Reason: No! (takes his friendship necklace from his pocket, and discards it.) I quit! This is the end! Rhyme: But-- but-- you’re my best friend! (She catches the discarded necklace and looks at it. Reason keeps walking away.) (The scene changes back to Violet’s house.) Violet: All this time you were lying to me! Becky; Violet-- these pictures… Derek: They're- Violet: Of COURSE you’re WordGirl. I should have figured it out. I mean, all the sudden takeoffs-- all the bad excuses-- Becky: Aw, come on, Violet, you’re being ridiculous! Buster: Look we can explain. Violet: And you three knew she was WordGirl. Derek: Yeah, but- Violet: But nothing, you guys kept this a secret from me too. (sitting down) Becky… you’re the best friend I ever had. Ever. And best friends don’t ever lie to each other, because they don’t have to. Becky; Uh, right. So… Violet: I’m only going to ask you once. And whatever answer you give me, I’ll believe it. Becky: Come on, Violet. Violet: Becky-- are you WordGirl? Becky: I-- uh-- (finally decides it is useless to keep up the charade) Yes… I’m WordGirl. (Violet tears up and whimpers.) Derek: Now what? Becky: Violet-- you don’t understand, I didn’t want to lie to you-- I had to! It-- it’s complicated! Derek, Brain, and Buster want you to understand! (Violet stands up and walks back toward the board and takes down the pictures of Becky changing into WordGirl.) Violet: No. I know. And I want YOU to know that-- I’m not mad at you. Becky: (feeling relieved) Oh! Violet, I’ve got to tell you, that is-- that is a huge relief! Buster: That's great new. Derek: In a second there and I thought you might. Violet: You and I just aren’t friends anymore. Becky, Derek, Brain, and Buster: (stunned) Wh- wait. What? Violet: In fact, I don’t think you and I were ever really friends. Becky: Okay, wait-- wait-- wait! Violet: You’re this whole other person. A person I don’t really know. Becky; What? Yes you do! I-I’m Becky Botsford! Violet: And WordGirl! Brain: We know that. Becky: But-- Violet: I’m sorry, Becky… WordGirl… Derek... Brain... Buster... I wish I could believe you guys… but how could I? All you’ve ever done is lie to me. Becky: (on the verge of tears) Violet… Violet: Goodbye Becky… WordGirl… Derek... Brain... Buster... (she hands Becky the pictures) Becky: Violet… (puts her hand on Violet’s shoulder, but she pulls away. Quietly crying, Becky, Bob, Derek, Brain, and Buster walk away, they both walk outside, and Becky’s hair is soaked as she walks by Violet’s front window. Violet watches her, then looks away. Becky looks at the pictures briefly, then throws them onto the ground, They are shown being drenched in a puddle of water.)